1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket power supply control structure, and more particularly, to a power supply outlet for household electrical appliances enclosed in a housing, and whose ON/OFF power supply is controlled by a controller in three stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In keeping pace with the economic development and progress in science, an average family may own several household electrical appliances such as television sets and computers etc. Now, the television and computer have already become necessary facilities of civilization. On the other hand, watching TV or operating the computer too longer might greatly degrade the eyesight of the user, especially the children. To avoid such disadvantage, prohibiting the children to watch TV or operate the computer at home for longer time is very important. But the problem is that the outlets of the residential wiring are in energized stage all the time that makes children easy to turn on these two appliances at any time and keep them working as long as desired. How will it be ideal for parents if ON/OFF of the outlets can be controlled properly by some means so as to limit their children to overuse the television and computer thereby contributing to health of their eyes!
It is what the reason the inventor has endeavored for years by continuous research and experimentation attempting to find out the remedy to rectify the inherent shortcoming of the conventional residential wiring outlet described above, and at last has succeeded in coming out with the present invention.